Butler
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Jika andai kata aku boleh melihat sisi manis dari seorang Uzumaki Naruko, aku akan bersyukur untuk itu. Tapi ya, apa boleh aku berharap seperti ini? Aku 'kan Butler. /"Ma-makasih sudah mau menuruti kemauan egoisku selama ini."/


_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Gundam Seed © Sunrise_

 _Tribute to Okita Shinn (Hope you like it)_

* * *

Tugas hari ini; merapikan perpustakaan.

Terkadang, berpikir bahwa menjadi seorang _butler_ di sebuah rumah mewah bukanlah hal yang mudah. Satu kelebihan jika andai kata dirimu mempunyai majikan yang baik-baik atau setidaknya tahu bagaimana cara agar membuat _butler_ nya tidak ingin segera pergi.

Siang ini, saat hujan mengguyur, saat langit biru yang jadi bayangan tak sesuai dengan ekspektasi, aku berada di perpustakaan keluarga kaya ini, tak lebih merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja atau beberapa yang kurang rapi di atas rak buku.

Ini adalah tugas terakhir sebelum jam istirahat datang, karena sebelumnya, memang ada yang harus kulakukan sih, meski aku lebih memprioritaskan tugas ini daripada _itu._

"Shinn!"

 _Iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan perintah dari putri dari majikanku sendiri?_

Ketika kucoba 'tuk menoleh, seorang gadis sambil bersidekap dada, lengkap dengan tatap jengkelnya, datang menghampiriku. Sungguh, orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa ia adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah ditemui sebagai impresi. Toh, aku sendiri begitu.

Namanya adalah _Uzumaki Naruko,_ anak dari majikanku. Berjalan dengan begitu anggun meski berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kini menjadi ekspresi yang ia miliki. Kucoba untuk sedikit tersenyum sambil melepas _headphoneku_ —aku suka melakukan pekerjaan sambil mendengarkan musik.

"Naruko- _sama?_ Maafkan aku. Apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Sudah beberapa kali kubilang kalau kau enggak perlu seformal itu padaku, bodoh. Kau itu _butler_ ku."

 _Kurasa begitu?_

 _Tuan Uzumaki memang menugaskanku untuk melayani nona Uzumaki._

 _Tapi yah …._

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku enggak butuh minta maaf darimu. Katakan, kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku?"

"Aku sedang sibuk dengan ini, Naruko- _sama."_

"Memangnya aku memanggilmu saat kau merapikan ini semua?"

"Tapi 'kan—"

"Berhentilah berbohong padaku, Shinn!"

 _Naruko memang tipe gadis yang cukup keras sih._

 _Jujur, ia bahkan tak segan untuk menginjak kakiku saat ini._

Sebagai _butler_ nya, sudah seharusnya aku memaklumi sifatnya yang seperti ini (meski kadang berakhir dengan menyakitkan sih). Sejujurnya, ingin rasanya aku melihat sisi manis dari tuan putriku ini meski hanya sekali seumur hidupku. Tersenyum manis, sapa pagi dan beberapa hal lain bukanlah hal yang dapat memuaskanku sebagai _butler_ nya.

Aku bukan masokis yang puas hanya dengan perlakuannya.

 _Tapi, eh sebentar!_

 _Memangnya boleh ya aku berharap seperti itu?_

 _Aku 'kan Butler._

"Naruko- _sama,_ sakit rasanya …."

"Itu hukumanmu!"

"Uh … Jadi, apa yang Naruko- _sama_ inginkan?"

"I-itu .…"

"Naruko- _sama?"_

"Diam, bodoh!"

 _Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirnya._

Melihatnya berakhir dengan berdiri ragu sambil menyembunyikan rona merahnya dariku (dengan membuang wajahnya ke arah lain) membuatku tahu bahwa itu adalah hal yang memalukan, tak peduli siapa yang akan menerimanya. Sungguh, ia memang terlihat lucu jika seperti ini.

Kadang berpikir, mempunyai majikan yang agak _tsundere_ itu menyenangkan juga ya?

"I-itu …."

"Huh .…"

"Shinn?"

"Naruko- _sama,_ anda membuang-buang waktuku."

"Hah? Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan itu padaku?"

"Aku 'kan sedang melakukan sesuatu saat ini. Jika itu hal yang tidak terlalu penting, anda bisa memanggilku nanti."

"Tidak! Ini penting."

"Kalau begitu, katakan padaku sekarang apa yang anda butuhkan."

"I-itu .…"

"Yasudah, aku kembali bekerja."

 _*Slap!*_

 _Ia menamparku._

 _Sungguh, jika terus begini, aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang ia inginkan._

"Naruko- _sama,_ sakit tau!"

"Makanya dengarkan aku, bodoh!"

"Apanya yang didengarkan kalau Naruko- _sama_ sendiri enggak bilang apa yang Naruko- _sama_ inginkan padaku?"

"Karena itu ... itu .…"

Aku menghela napas. Ini akan menjadi hal yang amat panjang.

Aku tersenyum padanya. Saat kucoba untuk mengulurkan tanganku, lalu mengusap pucuk kepalanya, ia menengadah menatapku. Semburat merah samar kudapati. Lalu, dengan cemberutnya, ia terus mengumpat kepadaku.

Aku tertawa.

 _Beginilah majikanku._

" _Huh ..._ Baiklah. Tak perlu sungkan, katakan saja apa yang Naruko- _sama_ inginkan dariku. Aku 'kan _butler_ mu." Aku mengatakan itu sambil mencoba sedikit menekuk lututku, menyamakan tinggi badanku dengannya.

Uzumaki Naruko adalah tipe gadis yang sulit untuk mengutarakan apa yang ia inginkan, terlebih jika itu adalah hal yang cukup memalukan atau setidaknya enggan untuk orang lain tahu. Karena itulah, kebiasaan seperti ini sering kulakukan, tak lebih sebagai rangsangan padanya agar ia tidak terlalu khawatir pada apa yang ia pikirkan.

Meski ya, bisa dibilang ini sisi manisnya sih.

"Meskipun itu adalah hal yang memalukan sekalipun?"

"Memangnya sudah berapa kali hal memalukan yang Naruko - _sama_ inginkan dariku?"

"Shinn!"

" _Ahahaha .…"_

 _Aku tertawa._

 _Tapi, aku suka dengan reaksinya._

 _Kenapa majikanku seimut ini sih?_

"..."

"Katakanlah."

"... K-kau jangan bergerak. Tetaplah diam dan tutup matamu!"

Ia lalu memegang kedua bahuku. Sejujurnya, aku tak mengerti apa yang ia inginkan namun tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolaknya (toh aku tak ingin mendengarnya marah lagi).

Kurasakan dua lengan tengah mencoba melewati kedua leherku dan menariknya. Terasa hangat dan lembut. Bahkan, sempat kurasakan ada tarikan sedikit paksa meski aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang tuan putri inginkan.

Lalu .…

 _Lalu …._

 _*Kiss*_

 _Ia menciumku, tepat di bibir .…_

 _Lantas cepat-cepat kubuka mataku, dan mendapati wajah majikanku memerah malu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain._

" _Na-Naruko-sama?"_

" _Ma-makasih sudah mau menuruti kemauan egoisku selama ini, Shinn."_

" _..."_

 _Ia menatap mataku._

 _Aku tersenyum._

" _Sama-sama, Ojou-sama."_

" _Shinn."_

" _Iya?"_

 _Kala itu, saat ia mendekat dan memelukku erat, Naruko menciumku lagi._


End file.
